Fox Gone Astray
by suicuneluvr
Summary: Framed and charged with murder, cops, gangs, evil? Just what has Tails been doing for the past ten years? Ande whose the mysterious hedgehog girl that knows so much about Shadow's past? And who is the new villian have to do with Tails's past ten years ago
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crime He Didn't Commit

There, it's done.' A shadowy figure was standing over a body…a dead body. Blood was all over the room. The murderer smirked at his work and slowly disappeared into the shadows, leaving the corpse and dropping a bloody knife. But it wasn't the knife he killed the citizen with; it was a completely different knife, with somebody else's blood…

"Hello citizens of Station Square. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting. Last night, an innocent little girl was murdered in her own home. Police officers and detectives are now investigating the crime. So far, they only found a knife the victim was killed with. Scientists are now testing for DNA and fingerprints. Stay tuned for further news." The TV. was turned off. A Goldenrod Cross Fox with Sky Blue eyes and two tails sighed. He was still sleepy from working so late.

"Hmm, I wonder who it was. I feel sorry for her and her parents, going through all that misery right now," he said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and dragged his feet to the kitchen, he needed food. Hey, all 8 year olds need food! He grabbed some pancake mix from the cupboard and some bacon from the freezer when the phone started ringing. Sighing, he dragged his feet over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tails, you need to get out of there, now!"

"Okay, who is this?"

"That's not important. What's really important is that you get out of there right now!"

"If this is a prank call, I swear-"

"JUST GET OUT OF THERE!"

"LOOK! WHOEVER'S CALLING BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON MY PLANE SO I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS?"

"Fine! Be that way! But you better listen. You see the news?"

"Yes…" He was getting more annoyed by the second.

"The blood sample….it's yours."

"W-What? How…how do you know all this?

"I have my sources. Now go, the police are on their way."

"Mrs. Rabbit! What are you doing' here? Why are you crying? And where's Cream?" he asked worried. Vanilla moved her hands and glared at him.

Tails slammed the phone, looking around in worry, not knowing what to do. Then he realized he had only one choice, for no one would believe what he would say now…

The police have arrived, just as the stranger predicted. They surrounded the area and kicked down the door and searched all over the house. They came out empty handed. Tails was gone…

Cream was given a proper burial. Everyone, but one certain fox, was there. They were all weeping for the poor little girl. No one that young and innocent deserved to die. The ones who cried the most was Vanilla and surprisingly, Knuckles! Sonic decided to confront him after the funeral.

"Yo Knux! What was with all the waterworks back there?" he asked. Knuckles sighed and was silent for a moment, and then he decided to talk.

"You guys never knew this but…I have a little sister," he replied. Sonic froze. He couldn't believe it! "But she went missing a year ago. I looked everywhere for her! After hearing about this mess, I believe my sister's also dead…" he said sadly. Sonic was silent for a moment.

"Hey Knux…do you really believe that Tails…would kill Cream?" he asked. Knuckles shook his head.

"He's just a kid, and he also has a pure heart. And I know one when I see one, since my little sister also had one. Therefore, Tails would never do such a thing," said Knuckles. He had a glare on his face. "He's been framed." Sonic nodded his head. Tails and him were best friends! And he knew Tails would never kill an innocent person! He's 8 for crying out loud!

Don't worry Tails. We'll find out who really did this and clean you name. Just like you helped clear mine," thought Sonic. He immediately sped off to the apartment. The scene of the crime…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pain They Felt

It was dark and cold. It was also hard to see and breathe. A dirty puffball was shaking. There was no bed, blanket, or pillow to keep it warm.

"Miles?" The puffball slowly uncurled. Its head slowly lifted up, it was a male Cross Fox. He was filthy. He had three hairs poking out and Sky Blue eyes. In the corner was a shadow, a small shadow. It was huddled up and its face was hidden.

"Yeah?" he replied. He crawled to the corner and sat next to the shadow. The shadow slowly lifted its head toward Miles. It was a little girl, her species unknown. She had a little pretty face, except it was covered with filth. She had a little nose, chocolate Brown eyes, with her Brown bangs sometimes covering them, her Brown hair also going down her back. Her fur was Golden Yellow with some White, covered with dirt and sludge. She also had three filthy tails, the bottom of them once white. She wore a big white shirt with some numbers, no gloves, and no shoes. The same clothing went for Miles as well. The little girl had tears in her eyes.

"Why can't I…remember anything?" she asked sadly. Miles frown deepened. He leaned against the cold wall and stared at the floor.

"Maybe you hit your head or that madman did somethin' to ya," he replied. The little girl sighed. She had amnesia. She didn't know who she was, what she was, where she came from, nothing. All she remembered was waking here a long time ago and just met Miles a few days or so ago. She looked at Miles.

"Miles, can you give me a name?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because I need to be known as someone. Not as a number. That way I actually have an identity, and I also trust you. You never hurt me."

"Hmm…okay. You are a little pretty, so you should have a pretty name…I know! How about Rena?"

"Rena…I like it." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…Miles…"

"Huh, what's that". Tails said as he went to the capsule and looked inside. He was shocked when he saw a yellow hedgehog sleeping inside the capsule. He looked at the control panel and started to type.

"What are u doing Miles?" Rena asked.

"I'm going to release this hedgehog that is trapped in here." Tails said as he pushed the enter button.

Then the capsule started to lift the glass off and the yellow hedgehog fells to the ground.

The hedgehog was wearing a light blue top a cobalt skirt and light blue shoes. She was wearing a blue headband like Amy's. She was starting to stir and her eyes flashed open. She stood up and looked around. That was when she saw Tails and Rena starring at her.

"Hello," the hedgehog said.

"Hi." Tails said at the same time.

"What are your names." The hedgehog said to them.

"My name is Miles Prower, but call me Tails. And this is Rena. What's your name?"

"My name is Maria Robotnik.

It has almost been a year. Tails was still missing. And they still haven't found a single clue of the true murderer. Everyone was tired. Exhausted from searching, they decided to rest in a restaurant. Everyone sat at the biggest table while Sonic got the food.

"We've looked everywhere and all we have is nothing!" exclaimed Amy. Sonic came back with a tray of food and sat down, everyone sighed. They heard the door open while everyone was getting their food from the tray. A Gray Ram walked in. He had Blue hair, Yellow eyes, Black hooves, and wore a Red sweatshirt, Blue jeans, and filthy White gloves. His eyes were icy cold. Amy and Rouge kept their eyes on him. He got his food from the counter and sat down at a table close to theirs. He took out a cell-phone and started whispering. The girls leaned in to listen.

"Hey boss. It's me, Kenshin. You still have to pay me. It's not easy sneakin' into apartments to find a stinkin' rabbit! I did as you said almost a year ago and you still haven't fuckin' paid me! I killed that stupid rabbit and framed that two-tailed freak! Now where's my money!" The girls froze, and then they instantly pounced on him. The boys were watching with wide eyes. Rouge started kicking the ram while Amy used her hammer to knock the cell phone out of his hand, breaking it. The ram got hit five times before punching Rouge. Amy swung at him with her hammer, but the ram caught her and threw her to the floor. Rouge got back up as well as Amy. The pink hedgehog furiously jumped on the ram and held his neck. Rouge ran at him and started kicking him angrily.

"YOU'RE THE REAL KILLER!" Amy shouted while she held him in a headlock.

"NOW TO PAY THE PRICE!" Rouge shouted while kicking the shit out of him. All of the boys were now sweat-dropping. Amy continued hitting the ram with her large hammer while Rouge kept kicking him harder. The ram fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Amy and Rouge stopped attacking him and held him down. He started struggling, but the strength of the two girls kept him down.

"AREN'T YA GONNA HELP!" they both shouted to the boys. The boys got up and held down the ram. They have found the killer, but they still haven't found Tails...

Miles pulled his legs to his body. He felt excruciating pain. It was so hard to handle. His whole body was aching and shaking. Blood, his own blood, was seen on his shirt. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, it was Rena. The tips of her fingers were bleeding. He saw small claws where human nails would be. Rena was careful not to touch him with them.

"You okay Miles?" she asked. He had many wounds on his body. He didn't answer. He turned his head and Maria sitting their in deep thought. He still couldn't get over that Maria was Shadows friend back on the ARK 50 years ago. He then turned his head again and scooted away until he touched the cold wall, staring blankly at it. Rena's shoulders slumped. All thee of them had scars, and new wounds. The madman who held them captive was crazy. Rena and Maria already went through what Miles was almost done with. They cringed; the process was very sickly and disgusting. They crawled over on their bloody knees. The madman opened them up and put something inside, and didn't even bother to stitch it up. It stung like hell. They wanted to commit suicide right there, but they didn't have the heart to leave Miles all alone. So instead, they beared with the pain and stayed with him. He was the only friend she ever had, but he was Maria's second friend. When she reached him, she sat on her legs, ignoring the pain. She tore off parts of her shirt and started bandaging him up…

They woke up the next morning from smoke. It burnt their eyes and made it difficult for them to breathe. And not did the smoke do just that, it also made their injuries worse, especially Rena's. For she didn't bandage her wounds, only Miles' and Maria's'. Her whole body stung, she felt sick to her stomach. Miles covered her mouth with his shirt to help her breathe, while he and Maria were coughing from the smoke. Then the madman came. He unlocked the cellar door and grabbed both Miles and Rena by the scruffs of their necks while he kicked Maria and forcing her to move. The madman dragged them while they tried to get loose. They were dragged inside an airship of some kind and thrown into another dark, cold, musty room. Only there was no smoke. The three felt the ship move and were instantly jolted to the back, Rena's bones breaking being the result. They also heard an explosion from behind them. Most of Rena's scars and wounds reopened, she couldn't move at all. It was a sickening sight. There were bits and pieces of her so called bones seen. Pieces of her flesh were green, with red blood dripping out with a black substance and green ooze. Miles tried to walk to Rena, and ended up falling hard on his bruised knees. So instead he crawled over to her. Just like she did the day before, he took pieces of his shirt and bandaged her wounds as best as he could, also trying not to hurt her. He ended up using his entire shirt. Then he slowly and carefully got Rena and held her tight in his arms.

"It'll be all right. I promise," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and rested her head on his chest, tears in her eyes. After crying a bit, she fell asleep. Miles rested his head on hers, showing no signs of letting her go…and Maria was watching this with sadness in her eyes because that's what Shadow use to do with her on ARK…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 10 Years Later

It's been 10 years. The world was rid of Dr. Eggman. Sonic and his friends, well, what was left of them, now had families. Sonic was 25 and Amy was 22. They were married, and had two kids. Streaker and Blossom. Streaker was 2 years old and just like his dad, only he wasn't so careless and had a couple bangs. And he always was patient with his little sister. Blossom was a few months old and just like her mom, only she was blue. Of course, she did have some pink streaks in her quills. She liked speed, but since she didn't know how to walk correctly yet, she was still a little slow. Knuckles was 26, and Rouge was 27. Surprisingly, they got married! They had twins. Ruby and Diamond. They were 3 years old. Ruby was red like her father and had her mother's eyes. Diamond was white like her mother and had her father's eyes. They loved to help their mother beat up their father. Shadow was single, but that was fine with him.

Even though the world was almost at peace, they weren't happy. Mostly everyone lost two special friends, while Knuckles lost three. He still hasn't found his sister. It has been exactly ten years since Cream's death now; it was time for the reunion…

Amy was walking down the street with Rouge and Sabrina. They were in another city. They've heard they had the best food in the world! So they decided to buy some for the reunion. Their kids were being watched by their husbands.

Amy was very attractive now. Her quills went down to her knees, and she had a beautiful smile. She wore special clothes for this day. It was a wondrous rose dress with matching earrings and high-heels. She was quite a sight.

Rouge was sexier than ever. She had hypnotizing eyes and unbelievable beauty. She wore a very revealing dress with a design of the night sky with matching elbow-length gloves studded with diamonds and black heels. She also had long hair that went down her back.

Men couldn't help but stare at these two beauties. Fortunately, the two vixens were wearing their wedding rings, so the men kept their distance. Of course, they were depressed and sighed.

"It's been 10 whole years since Cream died…and Tails went missing…" Amy said sadly. Rouge nodded in agreement. The two were passing a dark store when the door bursted open, knocking them down. Storming out was a fox that looked like he was in his teens. There was a scar on the left side of his face, a piece of his right ear missing as well. His eyes were cold with death, making them seem icy blue. He wore a grey jacket with a black shirt and matching jeans with grey shoes. They didn't notice it at first, but he had two tails. Coming after him was a yellow hedgehog. She was wearing a blue dress with blue-gray stripes going down the front and the sides, a pair of white gloves, two blue and silver gauntlets, and a pair of blue and silver boots which had two metal rings on each boot. The rings of the boots were joined by a thin piece of metal that was rounded at one end. Also she had a yellow sword that had a blue handle attached to the sword. By the time they got up and dusted themselves, they were gone. The two looked at each, hope in their eyes."Do you think it was…him?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we don't have time right now. We'll come back later. We better get going, or we'll miss the train," replied Rouge. So they continued on…

It was getting dark, and there were two figures running through the alleys. Gangs hung around areas like these. Turns out that the figures was that every fox and hedgehog who stormed away and he and she were in a hurry to get home, and the Fox was also very mad. He looked behind himself and saw nobody was following. He slowed down, but still walked quickly, than kicked a trash can out of rage.

'Fuckin' bastard! Went through all that shit for nothin'!' "Shish calm down Tails and stop acting like a fuckin cow dieing." They continued walking through the alleys, than stopped in front of an abandoned apartment. Usually they would smell food, but there was nothing. 'Damnit! Don't tell me it happened again!' He slammed into the apartment, with a yellow hedgehog following behind him running up the stairs. Than they slid across the hallways and opened up a beat up door…nobody was there. "SHIT!" He punched through the wall, making a deep hole in it. He was now beyond pissed, grinding his teeth. 'Just my luck!' He closed his eyes and moved his ears around while sniffing the air. Maria was watching Tails do that. After a few seconds, he froze. "Got her scent." He bolted out of the room and went back down the stairs, stopping in front of the building and sniffed the air again Maria just stayed behind for now cause she didn't want to see him and Rena fighting when he finds her. He continued on, following the trail and mumbling a few more cuss words under his breathe. "I HAVE to find her! It can't happen again! Not after what happened last time." He went on with his search…

Everyone was having a great time. They were out on the dance floor, busting out their moves. Sonic and Shadow were once again, competing against each other. Vector, the crocodile the leader of the Chaotix detective agency, was on the karaoke machine. Charmy and Espio were stuck with the babysitting. Knuckles got off the dance floor and sat down.

"Thinking about her again?" It was Rouge. Knuckles nodded his head. After all these years of searching, they still haven't found her. At least they had a chance of finding Tails now…

The two-tailed fox was back 'home' and with him was a strange female. She had lustful, sparkling Golden-yellow fur and hair that touched her feet. Her eyes a mesmerizing Crystal Blue. She had a cute little button nose and adorable small cat-like ears, three beautiful, soft, silky tails that were White on the bottom. She wore a long unbuttoned blue coat; sky blue bell bottoms with designs of the sky, a shirt with a design of what heaven would look like with the word Angel inscribed in gold lettering, and dream blue high heels. She had small claws at the tips of her fingers and thumbs covered in light blue nail polish with matching make-up. Her eyes had a warm feeling and had a magnificent smile. She was like an angel herself.

She was looking at some pictures of a toddler that looked similar to her. The only differences were that her fur was red, her eyes were brown, her hair was short and red, and she had bat ears and white bat wings, wearing a blue dress with stars. She was simply adorable! The vixen sighed and put the pictures down. They had to talk…again.

"Rena, how many times have I told you-"

"Not to get kidnapped. I know, I know. But what would you do if they had a knife at your neck and a gun to your back!" He just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just…go make dinner already," he said roughly. Her ears drooped while she walked out of the room. 'I'm just tryin' to protect you Rena. Just like I promised.' He poked his head into the other room to check on her, the light and warmth in her eyes and her smile was gone…

"Night sweety."

"Night Mama," replied the cute hedgehog, Blossom, who sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. Amy walked out of the room, turning the night light on, and silently closed the door. All of the kids were in bed, and it was time to talk. She entered the living room, everyone was there. After the tragedy, they had decided to live together to watch each others' backs. She sat down next to her husband on the cough, while everyone else got comfy, and Sonic decided to speak.

"Okay everyone. Looks like our search isn't over. It seems, from what Amy and Rouge has seen, Tails is in New Haven. So we're goin' to start looking immediately tomorrow after breakfast. But first, who will be babysitting?" he said. Nobody raised their hand. "Then that leaves me with no choice. Charmy, since you're the youngest, you babysit."

"Aww man!" He kicked the floor and leaned back into the chair, crossing his arms.

"No complaining!" said Amy. Everyone nodded their head, all except Charmy. They all got up and went to their rooms, thinking of the events that might take place the next day…


	4. Chapter 4

The sonic heroes were eating breakfast. Charmy was still complaining about babysitting. Sonic had a worry look in his eyes. Amy saw this.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"I'm just worried about Tails. I mean we haven't seen him in ten years. What if doesn't recognize us. What if he's…."

"Sonic, just calm down. I'm sure Tails will remember you." Shadow said before he drank his coffee. "Maybe your right….thanks Shadow."

_In New Haven_

Tails was in deep thought about his past. He remembered the good old days with his friends. Then the memory of what happened 10 years ago….His friend killed….ran from the police….being tortured by a madman and beating the shit out of the gangsters that were in his way.

"What's wrong Tails?" Rena asked worried.

"Nothing……..just thinking about stuff."

"Oh."

"I'm going out for a while."

"Ok"

So Tails left…..leaving Rena wondering what Tails was thinking.

Tails was in the ally when he looked up at the sky….._I really miss you guys so much._

**With Maria in one of the ally ways **

Maria was thinking about her past when she met Tails and Rena. They were now her new friends that she keeps an eye on. But she's trying to remember her past before she met Tails and Rena. The only thing she remembers is Shadow and nothing else. She remembers when she and Shadow always play together.

"I wish to see Shadow again". Maria said

She then heard voices on the sidewalk talking about how to find Tails. She turned her head and decided to take a closer look with out being seen.

She went and hid in the shadows to hear their conversation they are talking about.

**Back with Sonic & the gang………..**

"So how are we going to find Tails in this place?" Sonic said with sadness in his voice.

"We will just ask anyone if they seen a fox with two tails." Shadow said. Sonic looked at the ground hoping to find him soon.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll find him sooner than you think." Amy said. The others agreed with Amy.

"Thanks Amy, now I just know that we'll find him soon." Sonic said with his normal voice.

Unone to them a figure was watching them. The figure gasped when she saw Shadow.

"It's been a long time since we last meet Shadow. Now we can be together again." The figure said and disappeared in the ally. Also unknown to her their were two separated eyes on Amy and Rouge.

**In town with Tails………..**

Tails was walking down the sidewalk thinking…._Will I ever meet my friends again_... But his thoughts were interrupted by two familiar yells that Tails knew before he went missing.

Then he heard two male yells that he knows by heart. He then heard the two people yell at the same time.

"Give me back my wife bastard." They said to the figures.

When Tails turned around, his eyes wide in shocked. Their before his eyes, in the ally were his friends from long ago.

He then saw two people holding Amy & Rouge in their grasps.

Tails saw the anger in Sonics & Knuckles eyes.

Tails had to do something for his friends. So he ran straight into the ally fast using his tails for speed.

Sonic & the others(not Amy & Rouge of course) couldn't move because the two bastards were holding guns at Amy & Rouges head cause they will shoot them if they move.

Then out of nowhere Tails kicked the guns out of the guys' hands with his tails sending the guns far away from their reach.

"You assholes better not touch my friends again!" Tails yelled at them.

"I didn't know you friends fox."

"Yeah… we thought you just like to kill people that enter your turf."

Then the others looked at Tails in shocked after they heard the figures say that.

Tails growled at them dangerously.

They were frightened by him then got back to being serious.

"Oh what are you going to do…cry?" Then they laughed.

"No…. I'm going to put you assholes in the trash were you belong." Tails said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ha….you think you can win…theirs two of us & one of you." The figures said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that guys." A new voice came into the picture

Sonic & the others gasp when they heard the voice but Tails smiled when he heard the voice. Then another figure jumped out of the shadows near the roof tops were.

The figure reveled to be a blonde hedgehog. She was wearing a blue dress with blue-gray stripes going down the front and the sides, a pair of white gloves, two blue and silver gauntlets, and a pair of blue and silver boots which had two metal rings on each boot. The rings of the boots were joined by a thin piece of metal that was rounded at one end. Also she had a yellow sword that had a blue handle attached to the sword.

"Bout time you'd showed up Maria." Tails with sarcasm in his voice.

"Err call it a weakness', but I still made it in time to start the party." Maria laughs.

"Well, enough talking, and lets' get this party started then!" Tails yelled and ran up to one of the figures and the figure did the same thing. Then Maria smiled and ran to the other figure.

Tails was using a lot of punches and kicks on the guy. Maria was using physic powers on the other. The figures looked tired and Tails and Maria saw this and smiled at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Tails asked Maria."

"Oh yeah. Let's show them our powerful attacks on them for they will know not to mess with us again." Maria said with a growl in her voice.

They jumped next to each other and they shut their eyes closed and started to concentrate. Sonic and the others looked at them in confusion as do the figures. Tails and Maria started to have an aura engulph them. Tails was glowing red and Maria glowed blue. Then Tails and Maria shot their eyes open only to be that their eyes were the same color as the aura around them. Then Tails yelled "BLAST BURN ATTACK!" and Tails jumped in the air. When he touched the ground, a type of fire wall rosed from the ground and headed for the figures. Also Maria yelled "HYDRO CANNON ATTACK!" Maria put her arms in front of her and a huge water tunnel shot from her hands were also heading for the figures. The figures were now petrified when they saw the attacks. When the attacks hit each other it created an explosion and sent the figures into the sky and disappeared.

Sonic and the others were even more shocked than before. Then they'd looked at Tails and Maria that were standing in front of them. Tails shirt was burned off from his fire attack. Then they saw a lot of scars on Tails back. Sonic was shocked to see his bro with that many scars. Tails felt that his friends were starring at him so he turned around and saw his friends wide eyed. When Tails saw this he left at a running speed like Sonic through the ally leaving Maria and the others behind.

"Why did Tails left without saying a word to use." Knuckles said.

"Because he's afraid to answer your questions when you ask him were he got all those scars from." Maria said sadly.

"Why?" Espio asked.

"He doesn't want to bring back the memories when he got those scars." Maria answered. "But I will tell you the whole story."

**Starting Flashback**

_When Tails woke me up he told me how he got to the lad in the first place. He told me how he was framed for murder. Also he said that this madman did experiments on him and Rena. I also went through the same process. _Sonic and the others were shocked when they heard that. Sonic had tears at the corner of his eyes. Maria then continued. _Then one day their was a fire in the lab. The madman grabbed Tails and Rena by the scruff while he kicked me to move. He threw Tails and Rena in a type of ship and kicked me in their. My arm and leg bones were sticking out of my flesh. But Rena was worst of all. Her bones were sticking out of her flesh and her wounds reopened. She was bleeding badly and was unable to move. Then we were taken to another lab far away. We couldn't stand it their anymore so I opened the door in the ship and we jumped out. We landed in a pile of leaves in the middle of Mystics Ruins. We traveled until we ended up in New Haven. We were looking for a place to hide until we found one in an ally. So we stayed their while our wounds were healing and we taught ourselves new attacks and power for me._ Maria finished. Amy and Rouge were breaking tears while Sonic was also crying on what happened to Tails while they were looking for him. The others were shocked at how a person would do that to their friends.

Maria was about to leave when Shadow asked her something.

"We never got your name." Shadow said.

"My name is Maria Robotnik." Maria said sadly. However Shadow was shocked to hear that his friend from 60 years ago was still alive.

"But how are you alive Maria, you were killed on ARK by G.U.N." Shadow said confusing.

"I don't really remember what happened on ARK, Shadow. Tails said that he found me in a capsule in the lab and woke me up." Maria said.

"Oh." Shadow said.

"I will be glad to take you to where me Tails and Rena live for you can talk to Tails about coming back with you all." Maria said. Sonic and the others were agreeing to let me show them where all three of us lived.

"But I will tell you one thing, Never get on Tails nerve." Maria said.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria was taking Sonic and the others to the house where Tails Rena and Maria live. Maria was in front with Shadow next to her talking. Knuckles and Rouge were behind them. Espio and Vector were after them. And lastly Amy and Sonic were last. Sonic however was in deep thought. That is until Amy interrupted his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Sonic. Amy asked worried." The others stopped and looked at Sonic.

"Just thinking how anyone could do that to my friend. That's all." Sonic said while looking at the ground. Amy and the others were looking at him sadly. Sonic and Tails were like brothers and that they did everything together in the past. Mara knew how Sonic felt. It was just like her and Shadow on ARK. Then Maria realized that they were here.

"Well, were her guys." Maria said to the others. The others were looking at it. Maria saw this in their eyes.

"I see that you guys are about to ask me why are we her. Well that's because this was the only place available when we came to New Haven." Maria said awkwardly. The others then said at the same time "Oh".

"I'm going to go find Tails now. When you go on the third floor, just look for a wall that has a hole in it after Tails punched it and the door will be their. When you knock on the door and someone answers it, tell her that your friends with Tails and me. Got it." Maria asked. The others nod.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly." Maria said and left at super sonic speed into the ally. They were looking where she had just ran after to find Tails and they turned and went inside the old apartment. They were on the third floor and saw a hole in the wall.

"Wow, I see that Tails definitely got stronger." Knuckles said while looking at the hole. Sonic went and knocked the door. Someone answered it and looked at them.

"Who are you guys?" Rena asked.

"Hi I'm Sonic, my wife Amy. This is Knuckles and his wife Rouge. Shadow Espio and lastly Vector. We're Tails and Maria's friends. Sonic said to Rena. What's your name kid?"

"My name is Rena." Rena said.

**Back with Maria**

_Where are you Tails?_ Maria thought while looking in all the allies. She's been looking for over an hour, but still no signs of Tails.

"I better give up." Maria said. But when she turned around she saw a shadow on the roofs that had two tails. "Bingo!" Maria said happily. She jumped on the sides of the two buildings surrounded her. When she got to the top, their she saw Tails looking over the view.

"It's a pretty view Tails, don't ya think." Maria said happily.

"Why… Why did they come?" Tails said without looking at Maria.

"Because they want you to go back with them Tails". Maria said looking at Tails. Maria can see that Tails was in deep thought. Then she saw that Tails had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You need to stop living in the past Tails. You need to start a new beginning of your life, cause if you don't, you'll end up being miserable for the rest of your life." Maria said while looking at the view. Tails sighed. He knew that she was right. He had to give them a chance to see if they really and truly want him back.

"Fine, I'll give them a chance to see if they really want me back." Tails said looking at Maria. Maria looked at him too.

"Thanks Tails." Maria said while hugging Tails making him blush a little.

"Come on, we better get going before the others get worried." Maria said while turning around but got grabbed on the arm by Tails. Tails had his eyes wide when she said that. "What do you mean that they might get worried about us?"

"Because I took them where you me and Rena live." Maria laughed nervously. Then Tails let go of Maria's hand.

Why did you bring them to the apartment? Tails said nervously.

"Well I told them what happened 10 years ago and I promised them that I would take them to the apartment." Maria answered while looking at Tails in the eyes.

Tails sighed. He knew that they will be asking him over and over to come back with them. But he promised Maria that he'd give them a chance to see that they changed or not. "Fine let's go." Maria. Tails said loudly and jumped off the rooftop and headed to the apartment. Maria smiled and followed Tails.

**Back at the Apartment**

Sonic and the others were talking to Rena when she told her side of the story.

"So how do you guys know Tails and Maria?" Rena asked confusingly.

"We've known Tails 10 years ago while Shadow knows Maria from 60 years ago." Espio said to Rena.

"But how does Shadow know Maria from 60 years ago." Rena asked even more confused.

"Because she was my friend on Space Colony ARK around 60 years ago, but she was shot in the back by a G.U.N. solder and I don't know how she survived from that shot." Shadow said while looking at Rena. "Oh." Was all tat Rena said?

Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heading toward the room they were in……


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and the others heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heading toward the room. The footsteps come closer and closer. Everyone was silent until the door was open. Standing their was Maria and Tails. Maria was looking at them while Tails wasn't. Maria walked away from Tails and toward Shadow. The look in her eyes told the others to leave and let Tails and Sonic have a little 'chat'. So Rena and Maria took the others some where and leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

"Why were you looking for me, Sonic?" Tails said with an attitude.

Sonic was a little tanked back by the way Tails spooked to him. "Because we found the real murderer and cleared your name. After that we went looking for you for ten years Tails." Sonic said with hope in his eyes wanting to hear what Tails had to say. Tails was shocked to hear that they found the real murderer and cleared his name. But Tails didn't show that.

"So what do you say and come back with us, Tails." Sonic said. Tails thought about it and smiled making Sonic smile and they hugged each other. ( A type of friend hug.) Then Sonic and Tails went out of the room and saw that everyone was their waiting for an answer. Sonic and Tails smiled at them and the others knew that that was a yes.

Then Sonic, Tails, Rena, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Maria, Espio, and Vector were heading toward the train station to go to Station Square. Tails was a little nervous to go back because this is where the whole thing started from. Rena was happy to have more friends with her. And Maria was the happiest out of the three because she was with Shadow again after that tragic day on the ARK. Then Maria stopped in tracks and began to look around the area for that she sensed that something or someone was watching them.

"You okay Maria." Shadow said worried about her.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Maria said and walked back up to the gang. Tails waited for her to reach him so he could tell her something.

"You sensed it to didn't you." Tails whispered for only he and Maria could hear.

"Yeah, and I don't like the looks of it, we better keep our guard up until we know who or what is watching us." Maria whispered to Tails.

"Gotch'ya." Tails said sternly in a whisper. Then they continued to walk with the others. In the shadows was a small camera watching their every move they were making.

**In a unknown place in the Mystic Ruins**

"So, I finally found you three and new snacks for my pet. Ha ha ha ha! A figured laughed. He then went to a cage and looked in it. In the cage was a huge figure with bright yellow eyes and their was smoke coming from its nose.

"Are you ready to have something to eat my pet." The figure told the creature. The monster let out a loud roar.

"Then you shall get a 7 meal course." The figure said and looked back at the monitor and laughed some more.

**Back with the Others**

"Well we're finally here." Espio said to the others

"I'm going to fly their." Tails said sternly to Sonic. Sonic and the others were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Why Tails?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Let's just say that I'm not welcomed here after last time. Tails said while looking at the sky.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Believe me guys you don't want to know. Rena don't tell them, you shouldn't of told me but you did, now I'm telling you guys you don't want to know." Maria said while looking at Tails who had a smile on his face for remembering that time. So it was agreed that Tails would fly but Sonic still thought that Tails shouldn't do this. But Tails didn't listen to him so he took of flying toward Station Square.


	7. Chapter 7

So the others were in the train heading toward Station Square while Tails was flying. Tails and Maria were still on guard because they sense the thing or whatever it was still following them but their not going to tell the others yet. Maria kept looking out the window not even talking to Shadow and this is making him even more worried then before.

"Are you sure your ok, Maria?" Shadow asked worried.

"And I told you before Shadow, I'm fine." Maria told Shadow without looking at him. But Shadow knew that Maria is hiding something but she doesn't want anyone to know. Tails was tired of flying and landed on top of the train. Once he landed he was in a deep thought of what he sensed back in New Haven. He had the felling that the something was still following them. Tails kept looking back to see if anything was following them but he didn't. He took one last look and saw that they were being followed. The thing chasing them was a type of camera that watched his every movement. Tails was very shocked to see this. So he stand up and went to tell Maria.

Maria was kept looking out of the window because she felt the ting ganging them. That's when Tails crashed through the window scarring the others accepted Maria. When Tails turned around his eyes were full of fear.

"We have to get off this train now!" Tails yelled to the others.

"Why?" Vector asked confused. When Tails was about to explain it the back of the train was torn off taking half of the cart that the others were in. When they looked around they saw a dragon type creature chasing them. The others were shocked by this. When Tails and Maria saw this they growled and it scarred the others. Sonic and the others were really terrified now because Tails and Maria started to glow like they did awhile ago. But this time, it was different. Their eyes were full of anger which can pierce through your very soul. Then they both turned white. The others had to shield their eyes because of the brightness. Once the light was gone they opened their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were shocked. In front of them were two creatures that were in the same spot were Tails and Maria was. The first creature a huge brown dog type creature that had two rows of spikes on his side. Over his eyes was like a star masked that had two fangs going down the side. Also on his back like a main that moved when their was no wind. The second creature was like the first one but different. The creature was an aqua colored with a horn that had a big point in the middle and one small one on each of the side. She had a purple main that moved without the wind. The creature had two white things that looked like ribbon that went the opposite direction. The others were shocked but Rena.

"W-What happened to Tails and Maria?!" Amy and Rouge asked in unison.

"They had become Entie and Suicune." Rena answered them.

"How?" Vector asked really confused.

"When Tails and Maria were experimented on, the crazy man but some them in them. Tails has the power of fire while Maria has the power of water. They are really powerful when their in this form." Rena said. Sonic and Shadow were shocked to hear this. Then they saw them jumping on to the roof of the train.

This will be a battle that the others will ever witness in their life. The dragon was heading towards them at full speed. But Tails and Maria was still standing their waiting. As the dragon came closer that's when Tails and Maria took action. They had determination in their eyes for they don't want their friends in danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for you that hate pokemon but this got in my head while thinking on what to do for this chapter.

I'm also sorry that this was a short chapter but I'm running out of ideas on what to do for the next chapter

So if you have any suggestions tell me right now

So Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

So Tails and Maria was on top of the train in their pokemon forms about to battle. Sonic and the others just stared at the two about to fight. Sonic and Shadow had worry ness in their eyes. The dragon was close to where they are. That's when Tails and Maria jumped in the air to attack. This is a battle that the others will keep thinking about. They could see the flames in Tails and Maria's eyes. And they were worried.

"I hope they will be o.k." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Sonic they will be ok if we believe in them." Espio said and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I hope so, Espio." Sonic said and continued to watch Tails and Maria battle.

Tails and Maria were using power attacks. While they battling the dragon the camera was coping Tails and Maria's moves and their battle moves.

"This will be so helpful to control them and rule the world. Hahahahahaha." The mad man said and was laughing and went back to watch the battle between Tails, Maria and the dragon. They kept attacking the dragon until the dragon used a flamethrower at them. Tails moved just before the flamethrower hit. But Maria wasn't fast enough and got hit on the back. She let out an ear piercing howl. She started to fall off the train's roof until she used her claws to hang onto the side of the train. She had a big burnt mark on her back but she ignored the pain and continued fighting with Tails. The gang were still watching the battle. Shadow was scared to see his Maria getting hurt. He had to do something but couldn't. All he could do was stand their and watch. The dragon was so weak. The dragon had a lot of cuts, burn marks, scratches. And the dragon was loosing a lot of blood. Then the dragon started to leave as well as for the camera. Tails and Maria looked back at each other and headed toward the others. When they were with the others they transformed into their original forms. Then they collapsed a little. The others ran up to them to see if they were all right.

"Are you guys ok?" Vector asked them.

"Yeah, were all right, thanks." Tails said

"That was some battle Maria." Sonic said. Maria smiled at him. Then Shadow came over to Maria.

"Are you ok Maria?" Shadow said worried while looking at her back. The burn mark was huge and her back was a reddish color. Maria looked at him and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I had worse pain then this. But the battle just begun." Maria said looking down.

"Maria is right. That was one of the creatures that the madman had while we were being tested and tortured. We know this because we heard the same the roaring noise from the next room from us. So we better keep our guard up until we know how to defeat the madman." Tails said looking at the gang.

"We'll worry about it later Tails. But first we need to get to our home and fix up Maria's back.." Knuckles informed Tails. Tails nodded at him.

"OK we will." Tails said smiling

Then Maria fell to the floor unconscious. Everyone gathered around her while Shadow knelt beside her.

"Maria. Maria wake up!" Shadow yelled. Then they all saw a lot of blood coming out of her back. The others gasped at the scene.

"We need to get her to a hospital and quick!" Shadow demanded

"We can't. We are still far away from Station Square and you can't chaos control there because you don't have your Chaos Emerald with you." Vector said while looking at Shadow. Shadow had tears in his eyes because he was afraid that he will lose his friend again and this time for good. He looked down at Maria and was watching her breathe heavier.

"I can try to stop the bleeding until we reach Station Square." Rena said. Shadow looked at her and smiled.

"Ok." Was all Shadow had to say as he watched Rena as she put a rap over her wound. (Don't ask me where she got the rap from.) The rap helped a lot and stopped the bleeding. Then Tails saw Station Square getting closer.

"We're almost their guys." Tails said while looking at them. The others nodded and smiled.

"Hang in their for a little while Maria. Were almost at Station Square' Hospital. Just be ok." Shadow thought while looking at her form. He smiled as her breathing was better than before. If she dies Shadow will kill the madman to avenge her death. But for now he is worried if she will live or not. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Shadow, Maria will live. She's a tough girl probably the toughest girl I know." Tails said as he looked at Shadow and Shadow smiled at him.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'She's probably the toughest girl you met'?" Rena, Amy and Rouge said in unison


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow is holding onto Maria as she was still in pain. Station Square was a couple yards away. The rap on Maria's back is starting to turn all red because of the blood she has lost.

"Damnit. Why can't this fucking train go any faster?" Shadow thought while looking out of the window.

"Shadow." Maria whispered as she opened her eyes a little. Shadow moved his gaze from the window to her. "Shadow, are you mad at me?" Maria asked.

"No, Maria. I'm not. I was just thinking of stuff." Shadow said

"Heh, sorry for such being a damn burden to you, Shadow." Maria said as she closed and fell asleep. Shadow looked at her, surprised by her colorful language, but smiled at her.

_Meanwhile:_

The others were watching the scene before them and smiled.

"They look sooo cute together." Rouge said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"From the looks of it, it seems that they are in love with each other." Espio said.

"Its true, Espio." Tails said smirking. "Maria told me her secret about herself and Shadow on the Ark 50 years ago." Tails said turning towards the others and still smirking.

"Well, what happened between those two?" Vector asked.

"Well, Maria told me that she and Shadow kissed and told each other that they loved each other." Tails said smiling at the group.

"What!" They said unison.

"No wonder that Shadow wanted to destroy G.U.N." Sonic said with his eyes widen.

"Yep." Tails said as he pulled out a glass bottle out from his jacket's pocket.

"Tails, what's that thing that you have?" Knuckles asked as he saw Tails opening it and drank a mouthful of the liquid.

"Gas." Tails said as he put the bottle back in his pocket.

"Are you crazy?! You could kill yourself!" Amy yelled with her eyes widen along with the others except Rena.

"You wanna bet?" Tails asked as he walked towards the opening (look back on ch 7). "Shadow, you want to make the train go faster?" Tails asked as he turned his head around.

"You bet!" Shadow yelled as he stood up with Maria still in his arms. Tails nodded.

"Maria, do you still have enough energy in you?" Tails asked as he looked at Maria. Then Maria opened her eyes and wiggled out of Shadow's arms but leaning on him for support.

"Hell yeah, Tails. I may be week now, but that doesn't mean I have no energy in me." Maria said smiling at Tails.

"That's good to hear." Tails said. So, do you know what to do then, Maria?" Tails asked

"Do you mean to create a barrier with my psychic powers, than yes." Maria said letting go of Shadow.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready." Maria said. Then Maria closed her eyes and pointed her open palms towards the opening (back on chapter 7). Then Maria had a blue aura glowing around her body. Then the others saw a barrier that was outside the opening. Then they turned their heads towards Tails. They see small flames coming out of his mouth.

"Flamethrower Attack!" Tails yelled as he let his flamethrower go. His flamethrower was more like an overheat attack thanks to the gas that he swallowed. When the flamethrower hit the barrier, the train shot off like a bullet. Everyone had to hold onto the seats except for Tails and Maria (they had practice this many times with this combo). When Tails stopped his flamethrower and Maria used her psychic powers to slow down the train so it can fully stop at the station.

"Ok, I'm going to take Maria to the hospital to get healed up." Shadow said as he picked up Maria bridal style. Maria was blushing when he did this, but she didn't know why and he rushed off towards the hospital quickly.

"I guess that we can take you two back to our house." Amy said as she looked at Tails and Rena.

"Ok." Rena said while Tails just looked away, unsure about this.

"I wonder how Charmy is doing with the kids." Vector said out loud.

"Wait a minute! You guys have children?" Tails said in shocked.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you?" Espio asked. Tails shooke his head still in shocked.

"Well, their nice kids and they take after me, Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic." Rouge said hugging Knuckles.

"I never knew that you and Knuckles would get hitched, yet again have kids." Tails said.

"Well, its true, Tails." Knuckles said hugging Rouge back.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys." Rena said holding her hands together.

"Well, let's go." Sonic said leaving, being followed by the others. Tails was very nervous about this whole thing.

_Meanwhile with Shadow and Maria:_

Shadow just made to the hospital with Maria. Shadow looked down at Maria and smiled as she had fallen asleep, but worried as she was still losing more blood. Shadow entered the hospital and ran over to the main desk.

"My friend needs a doctor and fast!" Shadow yelled. Not a second sooner did a couple of nurses and a doctor came and took Maria out of Shadow's arms and started to take her in the operating room.

"You may want to wait in the waiting room." The doctor said as he walked into the operating room. Shadow went to an empty chair and sat down, thinking.

"I really hope that Maria will get better." Shadow thought as he waited.

_Two and half Hours later:_

Shadow was starting to pace back and forth. Then the doctor came out of the operating room with blood on him.

"Mr. Shadow." The doctor said.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked worried.

"The operating was a successful." The doctor said while Shadow sighed. "Do you want to see her?" The doctor asked. Shadow nodded and followed the doctor to Maria's room. When they got to the room, the doctor opened the door and let Shadow in. Shadow saw that Maria was asleep. "I'll leave you alone with her." The doctor said as he closed the door. Shadow walked towards Maria and sees that her ears were moving. Then here eyes shot opened.

"Is the doctor gone?" Maria asked as she turned her head towards Shadow.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"Good. I can finally get out of gay ass shit of a bed." Maria said as she jumped out of the bed.

"You can't, Maria. You're still recovering from the operation." Shadow said as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't give a shit. Besides, I can always heal myself with my clear bell." Maria said as she pulled out a see through bell from her hair.

"You mean to tell me that you could've healed yourself." Shadow said in a annoyed and angry voice.

"Yeah, but it will only work on bandage wounds." Maria said as closed her eyes and the clear bell started to glow. Shadow had to shield his eyes because the glow was really bright. Then the bell started to cease its glow. Shadow opened his eyes to see Maria wearing her blue and grey dress (While the bell given off the light, Maria changed into her clothes before Shadow opened his eyes). "Okay now that that's over with, I'm going to get changed again." Maria said as she started to mess around with her left bracelet. When Shadow heard this, he started to blush.

"How? You don't have any clothes with you." Shadow said as the blush was still on his face.

"Who said I had to bring clothes with." Maria said as she was still messing around with her bracelet. Shadow was blushing even more. "The thing is, Tails made a small computer for me and putted it in my bracelet. I can choose between clothes, accessories, make-up, maps locators, shoes head pieces, etc." Maria said. "Here we go. This outfit is perfect." Maria said as she pushed a green button. Shadow had to shield his eyes _again_ as a bright light engulfed Maria. When the light faded Shadow opened his eyes. But when he did this, his eyes widen. Maria is wearing a leather black top that started above her breast and stopped under her breast (but it stopped a little above her stomach). On her shirt was a rose shaped out of red and green diamonds. She was wearing a black mini skirt that stopped a little above the knees, on the side of it had a red rose on it. Maria's shoes were black and red high-heels. The make-up on her face was black eye-shadow, red lipstick, black eye liner. Maria's bangs were in her face that covered her left eye (since she didn't pick out a head piece). Only one thought was running around in Shadow's head.

"Damn, Maria looks so sexy wearing that outfit." Shadow thought as his eyes were wide, his mouth opened a little, and blushing like crazy.

"Well, let's go, Shadow." Maria said as started to walk towards the door as Shadow followed behind. While they were walking, Shadow couldn't help but to look at her. Then his eyes widen. Shadow saw what appeared to be a scare from a bullet and that was when he remembered.

"Now I remember. Maria was shot by a GUN soldier back on the Ark 50 years ago." Shadow thought as he continued to stare at her back. Maria felt his gaze on her and stopped to turn around.

"Are you ok, Shadow?" Maria asked as she looked at him worried.

"No nothing's wrong." Shadow lied. Their was defiantly something wrong with him but he doesn't know what it is yet.

"Well, ok." Maria said as she continued to walk towards the house (she knows the way because she has twice the sense of smell than any dog because of her beast form of Suicune).

_Meanwhile at the House:_

"I don't think this is a good idea, guys." Tails said nervously while being pulled by Sonic and Knuckles.

"Why are you making this a big deal any way?" Sonic said trying to get Tails to move.

"First of all, I was framed for murder. Second, I ran away. Third, I was tortured by a mad man. Forth, I had been beating the shit out of gangsters who entered my turf. And lastly, I have the power of the fire dog Entei." Tails said as he pointed to all of his fingers on his right hand.

"You need to stop living in the past, Tails. One day, you might be like Shadow when we first met him." Knuckles as he lets go of his arm. Sonic did it as well with the other arm. Tails sat down on the grass Indian style.

"Please, Tails. Give this a chance." Rena said as she bent town to face Tails. Tails looked at her for a while. To him, Rena reminded him of Cream.

"_Why did Cream have to be killed? I wanted to tell her that I liked her more that a friend_." Tails thought as he looked down to the ground with sad eyes. "Fine, I'll give it a shot." Tails said as he stands up and faced the door.

"Don't worry, Tails. The children are friendly and I'm sure that they will get along with you." Rouge said as she grabbed onto one of his arms.

"Yeah, Tails. They won't hurt you." Amy said as she grabbed onto his other arm. Then they started to drag him towards the door.

"Lord, what have I gotten myself into?" Tails thought as he saw the door coming closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH!!!!! Finally chapter 9 is Done!!!!!!!!(starts to dance all around the room listening to music)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it took this long guys because I had a **HUGE** writer's Block. Also I was working on my other stories "Holiday Happiness" and "Clawed Love". So don't give me any flames if this chapter is crappy.

Also, I need some help to do the next chapter. So if you guys have any ideas, tell me big time. Plez

----Suicuneluvr


	10. Chapter 10

When Tails gets in the room, the kids stare at him; his tails, actually.

"Look! That foxy'th got two tailth!" Streaker said he points at Tails's waving tails. All the children start running up to him, but he can't move due to Amy and Rouge holding his arms.

"No, Wait! STOP!" Tails says as the children ran behind him and start cuddling his tails. Tails blushes as the children snuggle his tails. "S...Stop it! Stop!" Tails says as his eyelids feel heavy. People massaging his tails relaxes him, and he can't break free of Amy and Rouge's grasps. "...Stop..." Tails says as he closes his eyes and sighs. Amy and Rouge let go of him, and he slumps, his eyes still closed. Sonic and the others come into the room. Rena spots the children massaging Tails's tails.

"Aww... Tails likes it when others massage his tails, but he doesn't want to admit it, even if the rest of his body does." Rena says as she giggles uncontrollably. "I just love seeing that, Tails looks so cute!" Rena says as she continues to giggle.

Tails was still blushing, and the children were still snuggling his tails. "...Stop..." Tails just barely manages to say as he falls over forwards, somewhat catching himself with his hands, before they collapse. Amy and Rouge start to giggle themselves, watching Tails fall over in ectasy like that. After a while, the children stop massaging his tails, and as he gets up, He hears giggling around him. He turns around and sees the females giggling at him. His eyes become wide, and his blush reddens. "N-nobody saw that, r-right?" Tails stammers as he waves his hands in front of him. Sonic, grinning mananically, starts to giggle uncontrollably himself, causing the females to stop giggling so hard and look at him.

"Hehe-ahem..." Sonic says stopping his giggling as a look of nervousness, completed with a blush forms on his face. The females look back at Tails, who's blush was larger now.

"Oh you ARE the cute one Tails!" Amy said before her giggling escalated into laughter as she doubled over.

"...I..." Tails said as his blushed reddened again.

"Want more of that, don't you Tails?" Said a voice behind him. He turned his head, to see Knuckles, a mischevious grin plastered on his face. Tails jumped backwards.

"D-Don't you even thi-" Tails said, before he felt hands clasp onto his tails. He yelped, and jumped a bit forwards, before turning around, to see Amy and Rouge with that same look plastered on their faces. Tails backed into a corner, his arms out to the sides as his blush was growing wider by the minute. Everyone began to walk torwards him, the same look on their faces. "D-Don't come near m-me! N-No! Stay away! No! NO! NO!" Tails cried out as he was swallowed by everyone.

**Meanwhile:**

While walking back towards the house, Shadow had kept his head down since he and Maria left the hospital. Everyone kept on looking at them and whispering to each other. Shadow was able to pick lines like "Shadow got a girlfriend.", "That girl is hot.", "They make a cute couple.", etc…making Shadow blush at the complements, but he couldn't help agreeing with them. Maria is a very sexy girl wearing her outfit and Shadow couldn't stop looking at her ass and he couldn't help to look at her scar on her left shoulder from the bullet. Maria felt Shadow looking at her and she was starting to get piss.

"Ok, why do you keep on staring at me? It's getting on my nerves." Maria said as she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not staring at you Maria." Shadow said looking at her in the eyes.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Maria simply said.

"I'm telling the truth." Shadow said even though he wasn't.

"You're acting more of a jackass than ever." Maria said as she started to walk away.

"What has gotten into you Maria? You were never like this before." Shadow said as he walked behind her.

"So what." Maria said getting angry by the minute.

"It's like a whole new you." Shadow said.

"And the problem is?" Maria asked as she continued walking.

"Its like I don't even know you anymore." Shadow said. Maria stopped in place and turned around to face Shadow.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THREW, YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE! I've never been the same since Tails released me from that fucken capsule and meeting that shit head of a scientist!" Maria yelled making Shadow stop in place, shocking him and some passers stopped from the sudden out burst. Maria stood there giving Shadow a death glare that made his look like a pout.

"Tell Tails I'll back in a few hours." Maria said and with that she jumped on to a roof of a building and disappears. Shadow stood there for a few more minutes before walking back towards the house. Shadow still had the shock expression on his face after Maria told him what she just said.

"_I should've realized that Maria would change after everything she been through." _Shadow thought sadly and teleported back to the house using Chaos Control.

**Meanwhile:**

Tails was lying down on his stomach almost dead while the kids still played with his tails.

"Tails looks so cute like that." Rouge said.

"He does. This reminds me of a time when…"

"Don't you DARE tell them Rena." Tails interrupted while looking at Rena evilly.

"And why not?" Rena asked.

"I don't want to be reminded." Tails said as he put his face back on the floor.

"I wonder when Maria and Shadow are going to get out of the hospital." Amy said.

"Knowing them, it won't be long." Tails said looking up again. After he said that, Shadow appeared through a bright light. "Speak of the devil." Tails mumbled. Shadow stood there looking down on towards the floor, not looking at everyone.

"Hey, what's wrong Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"And where's Maria?" Espio asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Shadow said.

"Let me guess. You said something to Maria that made her upset with you and she left without a trace. Am I right?" Tails said sighing.

"Well, yes but…how did know?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"I heard the whole conversation. And I can tell that Maria is pissed off at you." Tails said looking at him.

"Watch your language around the children." Rouge said sternly.

"Yes _mom._" Tails said giving a sly look.

"How were you able to hear Shadow and Maria's conversation?" Sonic asked.

"My ears are really sensitive." Tails said.

"That's true." Rena said while Tails smiled brightly.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Shadow said sadly.

"How long will it be until Maria returns?" Vector asked.

"It depends on how mad she is. Sometimes she won't come back for a day, a week, a month or even a year. One time she didn't come back for two years after she got mad at a gangster. Now that was funny" Tails said laughing at the memory.

"Then she probably won't come back for at least ten years seeing that she's that mad at me." Shadow said sadly as he sat down on the couch. Everyone looked at him with sad eyes.

**Meanwhile:**

Maria is walking around in the Amazon Rainforest with a mad look on her face.

"_I can't believe what Shadow said to me! He should've already known what my personality was from the beginning since the something happened to him 10 years ago! That shitty bastard of a hedgehog!"_ Maria thought angrily as she stormed through the rainforest loudly. _"But he has a point. I don't even know myself anymore from what I've become. Having the power of water and transforming into the water guardian Suicune. I guess that I should go back and apologies to Shadow." _Maria thought as she started to turn around. Before she completely turned around, she saw something shinning in the corner of her eye. She turns her head halfway and gasped. For she was staring into the eyes of her water creature, Suicune.

"_How is this possible? They say that the population of the Suicune's became extinct."_ Maria thought as she fully turned to face it. Then she looked at it closer and was able to see through its body.

"Who are you?" Maria asked as she stared into its see-through eyes.

"I'm you." Suicune said without using her mouth.

"How?" Maria asked shocked.

"I'm here to help you, Maria." Suicune said.

"This is impossible, your species don't exist anymore, you have a ghost like appearance, and how am I able to see you?" Maria asked.

"Its true that my species don't exist but my soul lives within you. It always had ever since you were born into this world as a human. And how you are able to see me. I can appear to you when ever you need help." Suicune said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Maria said.

"Life doesn't make sense." Suicune said.

"True. So what do you need?" Maria asked.

"Follow me." Suicune said as she turned around and started to walk with Maria close behind her. After a few minutes of walking, they made it to a small cliff looking down into a valley.

"I want you to use 'Site Seeing' to show Tails and the others this. Carefully go down there to see what their up to." Suicune said as she started to disappear.

"Don't go yet." Maria said as she turned around.

"_I will always be with you to help you Maria." _Suicune said in her head after she disappeared.

"Well, it's like I don't have a choice." Maria mumbled as her eyes started to glow a blue/white color and started to climb down the cliff slowly and silently.

**Back at the House:**

The kids were still on Tails' tails and Tails was starting to get board.

"I can't take this anymore." Tails said.

"Well that's your fault that you have fluffy tails." Charmy said.

"Shut-up." Tails said angrily.

"I'm worried about Shadow." Rouge said as she looked at her friend.

"I don't blame you." Rena said.

"That's life for you." Tails said. Then suddenly he stood up quickly getting everyone's attention and the kids got off of his tails started to walk towards their parents.

"What was that for Tails?" Amy asked angrily as she picked up Streaker. Tails didn't say anything but stood there and getting everyone worried.

"Tails?" Sonic asked as he started to approach him but stopped when he and everyone else saw Tails' eyes staring to glow blue/white.

"What's happening?" Espio asked looking at Rena but she didn't say anything.

The next thing that happened made everyone (besides Tails and Rena) gasping. The scene around them changed to the rainforest and they see a lot of people in a valley.

"W-what's happening?" Vector asked worried.

"This is called sight seeing" Rena said.

"Sight seeing??" Rouge asked.

"Yes…..we're seeing exactly what Marina is seeing right now." Rena said as she and the others are watching through Maria's point of view.

**Back with Maria:**

Maria is still in her creature form, her eyes still glowing white and she silently hides in the tall grass, crouches and starts to walk for she can hear what the people r trying to say.

"Are you sure we will get them back Darkclaw?" A blue horse mobian with yellow eyes asked a ten-tailed silver wolf with black marks over his body and the tips of his ears and tails, long claws and red eyes.

"I'm positive Storm, they will not be able to escape me again" Darkclaw said growling and he sounds like Tim Curry.

"How will we find them?" Storm asked.

"We will capture the, and speaking of capturing" He snaps his fingers and a metal cage falls on top of Maria, startling her and trapping her and her eyes r still glowing white.

"It's so nice to see you again hahahaha" Darkclaw said as he fired and electric attack on Maria, making her pass out.

**Back at the house:**

The scene ends when Maria passed out, everyone was back in the living room, Tails closed his eyes and lands on his hands and knees.

"W-what happened?" Sonic asked shocked along with everyone else.

"Maria was captured…that's what" Tails said as he stands up with Rena helping her.

"We have to go and save her!" Shadow yelled.

"We will Shadow, we just need to think of a plain to get her out" Tails said.

Shadow walks over to a window, looks outside and thinks.

"_Maria, I will come for you…I'm not going to leave you like I did 50 years ago…my love_" Shadow thought as he holds tears back.


End file.
